El tema del verano
by S.D.Ligott
Summary: Un muerto, un reproducto de mp3 con un tema en particular cae en manos de Lune y éste lo lleva a los jueces, Qué pasará? Minos borracho? Aicos cibernauta? Radamanthys acosado por un pulpo y bajo amenaza de depilación? LEAN! Mi primer fic del 2007!


**El tema del verano...**

**--Capítulo único--**

**by: Sadick Ligott**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dedicado a:

**Anto-chan **(gran amiga de la secundaria y sigue xD Anto! Pa' vos la aparición larga y tendida de Rada alias Cejas y de Rappy xD)  
**La barra de "machos" (entre comillas) de SSKNIGHT **(Aster, Dany, Cuby, Zeuzy, Charly y Tinshira), (que basta con que yo diga A para que ellos digan B... xD)  
**La barra de minas de SSKNIGHT** (Cedri y Vane), (Y conmigo somos tres... Snif... u.uU SOMO' POCAS PERO DOMINAMOS TODO)  
**A mí **(en un acto narcisismo en estado libre, por poseer una mente tan privilegiada que ESPERO! Que este año regrese con todo del año sabático que se tomó sin consultarle a la mente maestra ¬¬)

- - -

Era un día común y corriente en el Inframundo. Más precisamente en la primer prisión en donde Lune, esperaba a los pobres infelices que tenían la desgracia de MORIR, y se encargaba de recordarle todas las macanas que se mandaron arriba, a raíz de las cuales, el Espectro elegiría cual de los múltiples centros vacacionales del Infierno era el mas apropiado.

- Bueno señor... –lee en la ficha- Ramírez. –el susodicho infeliz se encontraba sentado frente al estrado del Espectro en una mugrosa sillita plegable. Tenía la piel bastante bronceada y los pelos de las piernas rubicundos, los cuales le combinaban con los claritos color amarillo huevo que tenía hechos en el pelo negro de la cabeza. Su indumentaria consistía en unos shorts de playa floreados, con una camisa que combina, gorrita blanca de visera hacia delante con alguna propaganda, ojotas fosforescentes, algún que otro collarcito y pulserita de madera rústica; y para terminar, un reproductor de mp3 ipod (Disclaimer: Apple no me paga por hacerle propaganda a su reproductor de mp3, eh... XD Ni siquiera tengo uno de esa marca... Soy pobre xD) blanco, le cuelga del cuello.

Ramírez ni bola le dio a Lune. Andaba muy metido escuchando la música de su mp3. El Espectro, caracterizándose por ser un ser viviente de mucha pero MUCHA paciencia, se limitó a soltar un molesto bufido ante el estado de autismo en el que se encontraba el muerto.

Parecía ser la moda entre los vivos. Esos aparatitos diminutos, la mayoría de forma fálica y textura suavecita, que brillaban con luces fosforescentes, vivían colgados del cuello de los humanos y los ponía en tal estado de autismo que unos los veía deslizándose por las calles de sus mundos, ajenos ante todo lo demás de un modo más que lamentable. Parecían receptáculos vacíos que solo sabían escuchar música.

- ¡SEÑOR RAMIREZ! –bramó Lune, golpeando la mesa con su martillo. Acababa de leerle su sentencia en la cual mencionaba el Infierno al que lo mandaría siendo consciente de que el involucrado ni lo escuchaba.

Ante su grito, el pobre playero se cayó de espaldas de su silla del susto, quedando patas para arriba. El reproductor de música voló por accidente a un metro de distancia de él.

- ¡LLÉVENSELO! ¬¬ -ordenó a los guardias que se acercaban. Al instante, su órden fue acatada al toque y dos guardias deformes levantaron a Ramírez; y se lo llevaron arrastrando hacia su infeliz destino para toda la eternidad.

El Espectro de larga cabellera blanca y túnica oscura, cerró su libro de un golpe y se volvió a sentar en su estrado soltando un cansado suspiro de resignación. Este era el décimo imbécil que le venía desde que había comenzado el verano... Contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, el verano era la época de mayor cantidad de muertes... Y de las más variadas y estúpidas.

Estaba el clásico banana que se ahogaba en el mar queriéndose hacer el imbécil importante yéndose a nadar a la parte más profunda y donde las olas rompían con más fuerza. Estaba también el que se moría de indigestión por comer un choclo de los que preparan en la playa. El gil que se creía parte del elenco de bañeros de la bahía y se tiraba a salvar a una nenita que se estaba ahogando a 10 cm de la orilla, pa' levantarse a la madre que es separada, que está re-fuerte y pa' darle con un caño... En fin¡Está también el infeliz que sí fue a salvar a alguno que se estaba ahogando en serio, en un acto de caridad y de arrojo suicida tipo árabe! Y que podría haber terminado con una persona muerta pero que terminó con dos...

Estaban también los desgraciados que iban a la playa cuando sopla un viento de la puta madre, de esos que arrancan de la arena esas sombrillas- que más que sombrillas parecen paraguas baratitos, baratitos- transformando estos proyectos de sombrillas en jabalinas asesinas que se le clavan en la cabeza a dichos desgraciados.

Pero... ¿De qué había muerto Ramírez? Bueno, otro caso bastante común de muerte playera... Y no hablamos precisamente de la intoxicación con churros. El pobre Ramírez andaba por ahí cuando el banana de su sobrino que se cree que está surfeando en las olas de Miami, se empinó sobre la cresta de una ola con la tabla de surf de punta aguda... Lástima que el viento de puta madre que soplaba en ese momento no le permitió emprender la bajada de la ola y terminó yendo derecho, derechito hacia la orilla a unos 500 km por hora aproximadamente (XD), con la punta de la tabla apuntando justo en dirección a la cabeza de Ramírez que estaba felizmente parado en la orilla con su ipod escuchando _"El tema del verano"_

En fin, una tragedia...

- _"No entiendo para qué la gente va a la playa... ¿No se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar? Pero no ETERNAMENTE... ¬¬_" –se preguntaba Lune, bajando del estrado, mientras se sacudía la túnica.

Sin mucho interés reparó en el mp3 que se encontraba tirado cerca de la silla en la que había estado sentado el alma recientemente sentenciada. Un leve murmullo venía de lugar en donde se encontraba el aparato.

Seguía sin darle curiosidad (mentira...) cuando se acercó a recoger el aparato del piso y se llevó los auriculares a los oídos para escuchar mejor lo que decía aquel murmullo de ritmo pegadizo. Mentalmente se decía que solo le echaría una oída desinteresada para ver qué era y que luego se desharía de él.

_"Este es el tema del verano el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados..."_

- ¿Mm? O.o –sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par, prestando más atención a la letra de la canción. Sin darse cuenta, su pie había comenzado a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_"...Te habla del sol, de la luna y de las olas y tiene un estribillo, que se te pega,  
que se te pega y nunca despega"_

El ritmo de la canción se había diseminado de su pie al resto de su cuerpo, culminando en su cabeza, la cual se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo; y hacia los costados sin mucha prisa.

_"Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla..."_

- _Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla.._. –repitió siguiendo el estribillo mientras se dirigía bailando hacia la salida, sin poner reparos en las miradas incrédulas de los guardias- _¡Pero claro que te clavo, que te clavo la sombrilla...! xD_

- Se-señor Lune... –le llamó tímidamente uno de los guardias, tironeándole de la túnica, mientras empuñaba nerviosamente su hacha sobre su hombro.

- ¡_Ah¡Que te clavo la sombrilla!_

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! T0T ¡NOOOOOOOO! –el pobre salió corriendo aterrado al ver que Lune al decir lo último sacó su látigo y le apuntó directo a la cara. No sabía si ese era el nombre de algún nuevo ataque de su jefe, pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. - Este es el tema, el... –seguía cantado Lune, sin prestar atención a la reacción de su guardián, mientras se dirigía cantando y agitando el traste hacia Judesca.

- - -

En el palacio rotulado Judesca, se encontraban reunidos los tres Espectros más poderosos del ejército de 108 imbéciles que formaban la tropa de Hades. Estamos hablando de los tres Kyotos del Inframundo: Rada, Minos y el negro... Digo, Aicos... xD

- Yo no sé qué esperamos para terminar con esto de una buena vez –se quejaba el negro, digo... Aicos xD cruzado de brazos con expresión molesta, mientras Minos le servía un poco de Vodka en el vaso que tenía delante. El joven de cabellos azules con reflejos violáceos vestía una musculosa negra con unos pantalones azulados que se adherían perfectamente a las curvas de su bien formado cuerpo. (**Sadick:** xD)

- La señora Pandora no quiere que lo matemos... –habló Radamanthys, en las mismas fachas que Aicos, solo que el pantalón era violeta. Su expresión denotaba agobio y cansancio. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, a un lado de su vaso de vodka a medio acabar.

- No tiene porqué enterarse de que fuimos nosotros... –siseó Minos, terminando de llenar el vaso de su compañero para empinarse la botella puesto que él no tenía vaso. No porque no hubiera, sino porque se reservaba el derecho de tomar directamente de la botella por ser el servidero de los otros dos- Digo¿No?, testigos que puedan incriminarnos no hay...

- Ni tampoco nadie sabe que estamos acá... –meditaba el nepalés, con una mano en el mentón, dirigiendo sus obres color rojizo hacia la pared contraria a la ventana frente a la cual se encontraba la mesa en la que ellos estaban. Apoyada allí, estaba el objeto de sus molestias- Y al que sepa y diga algo le pego ¬¬

- Eso se sobreentiende -.-U ¿En fin, con qué lo matamos?

- Preguntás cada cosa, Rada... ¬¬u ¿Tan difícil es torcerle el cuello?

- No, negro. Pero Pandora se daría cuenta ¬¬ Y las sospechas no tardarían en caer en nosotros, más precisamente en mí...

- Tiene que ser de un modo que nadie se de cuenta –meditaba el albino, pegándole otro beso al vodka. Ya se le empezaban a colorear las mejillas de rosa.

- Qué parezca un accidente... El crimen perfecto –recitó con aire poético el joven Garuda.

- Andá a hacerte el poético a otro lado, negro –le espetó el inglés sin levantar la cabeza- La poesía es demasiado delicada para monos como vos...

- Ah, por que le queda mejor a ingleses maricas que tienen un quincho por ceja¿no? ¬¬

- ¡Yo no uso quincho, tarado! ¬¬ ¡Tan viejo no estoy!

- ¡Con quincho me refiero a esa única ceja peluda, horrible y pajera que tenés arriba de los ojos, imbécil! –le espetó luego de acabarse el vaso de bebida de un solo trago y apoyarlo de un golpe en la mesa- ¡Cuando estés dormido te vamos a agarrar entre varios y te vamos a depilar!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡Y con cera¡Ya tengo varios adeptos a la idea¡Y Pandora se ofreció a prestarnos la epilady! (epilady: La maquinita pa calentar la cera de depilación... xD)

- ¡¿Con cera¡Eso es de marica! 0

- Bueno oso, jodete... ¬¬u Si le damos con la pincita terminamos a las 10 de la noche del año 3000... ¬¬

- ¡Ni en pedo¡Eso de depilación es de maricas! –repuso nuevamente el Wyvern, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

- ¿Y tener ese cejón pajero ahí arriba es de macho? ¬¬ Minos también dice que es de marica cortarse el pelo y mirá el cacho de flequillo que tiene –le espetó atrayendo al mencionado de un tirón del brazo- Parece un pastor alemán... --u (Chivo: El chiste del pastor alemán es propiedad de Cedricata de Lyrou xD)

- Em... ¿Yo qué? –indagó el Kyoto, girando hacia su compañero de cabello oscuro. El alcohol ya le estaba empezando a atrofiar los sentidos puesto que ni enterado de que hablaban de él.

- Nada. ¡Dame eso! –le dijo, sacándole de las manos la botella de vodka.

- ¡No, traé acá¡Yo soy mayor que vos, Aicos, así que tenés que obedecerme! ¬¬ -le espetó intentando recuperar la botella de varios manotazos fallidos- ¡Traé para acá, negro! ò.ó

- Vos serás mayor pero yo estoy sobrio ¬¬ -recordó, apartándolo de un empujón mientras mantenía la botella en la otra mano, alejada del joven Gripphon- Mm? o.o Tengo una idea... ) –musitó con una sonrisa maliciosa curvándose en sus labios mientras centraba su mirada en la botella que tenía en la mano.

Minos dejó de luchar y Rada despegó la jeta de la mesa al percatarse del drástico cambio de expresión y de voz, sufrido por su compañero y negro amigo.

- - -

Mientras Lune atravesaba el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala principal del palacio de Judesca, se escuchaban unas tres voces discutiendo a las cuales ni él le prestaba atención, puesto que venía muy en lo suyo.

- ¡Dale Rada, seguí hablando¡Si se despierta y me escupe te juro que te mato! ¬¬ -protestaba histéricamente Aicos.

- ¡E-Está bien, pero callate negro! ¬¬ ¡Más te vale que esto funcione! ¬¬ -se lo escuchaba gritar molesto al rubio- Emm... Em... Sí, como te decía, en el tiempo en el que estamos separados no dejo de pensar en vos... Ocupás la totalidad de mis pensamientos... –decía, cambiando a un tono más dulce y sensual.

- ¡S-se...¡Se está moviendo!

- ¡Ahhhhh! 0 

- ¡Está soñando, Minos! ¬¬ ¡Sujetale bien los brazos y las piernas!

- ¡¿Cómo sé cuales son los brazos y cuales las piernas?! –indagó Minos, en tono alterado.

- ¡No sé, vos teneselós y callate la boca¡Cejas, no seás marica, vení acá y seguí hablando!

- ¡Ah, claro¡Si despierta al primero que agarra es a mí, tarado! ¬¬ ¡Ni en pedo, yo no me le acerco¡Y no me digás Cejas!

- ¡CEJAS NO SEÁS PAJERO Y VENÍ ACÁ! –le gritaba Aicos cuando las puertas de la sala se abrían de par en par, entrando Lune, seguido de Pharaon y Orfeo al salón.

Los tres detuvieron su marcha al agarrar a los jueces In fraganti, por así decirlo.

Mientras Radamathys le hablaba cariñosamente a modo de distracción para prolongar su sueño, Minos lo sujetaba patas para arriba con la boca abierta, sobre la cual, Aicos estaba a punto de vaciar la botella de Vodka completita... ¿A quién? Bueno... A un pulpo... Un pulpito de tamaño pequeño, de piel rojiza cuyos largos tentáculos se retorcían plácidamente y sus diminutos párpados envolvían sus ojitos cerrados.

- Ehhh...

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –chillaron los recién llegados al darse cuenta de la horrorosa escena que estaban presenciando. ¡Un intento de homicidio! Y ellos que venían cantando, saltando y recogiendo florcitas xD

- ¡CÁLLENSE IDIOTAS, LO VAN A DESPERTAR! Ò.ó –les gritó un furioso rubio, luego de salir de su asombro de verlos ahí.

- ¡Señor Radamanthys, señor Minos, señor Aicos¡¿Qué le hacen a Rappy?! –indagó aterrado el joven Barlog al mismo tiempo que el Kyoto hindú reaccionaba y le metía una monumental patada a la cabeza al pulpo, arrancándolo de las manos del albino. El cefalópodo voló por el aire en línea recta hasta chocar contra la pared y caer justo en la pecera que lo contenía.

- ¡Cierren eso! –les ordenó a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales le obedecieron al instante, colocando sobre la cubierta sobre la pecera- Ehh… Jejejeje… ¿Deseabas algo Barlog? ñ.ñU –le preguntó Aicos, parándose delante de la pecera para que el mencionado no pudiera ver el estado del pulpo.

- ¿Qué hacen Pharaon de la Esfinge y el okupa de Lyra acá también? –preguntó Radamanthys, terminando de colocar los candados a la base de la pecera y acercándose al grupo como si nada.

- Em… Yo, yo… ¡Yo quiero ese tema! –exclamó el Espectro de cabello negro cortado al carré- ¡Lune es malo y no me lo quiere pasar! TT

- ¿Qué? -0-

- ¡Ya te dije que primero se lo mostráramos al señor Radamanthys!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren mostrarme? –indagó el solicitado, dejando de mirar con odio a Orfeo.

- ¿Qué hace este okupa acá? ¬¬ -consultó Minos, cruzándose de brazo y mirando de mal modo al Santo de Plata. Lástima que nadie se daba cuenta de la expresión de sus ojos debido a la cortina blanca que tenía delante de estos. (okupa marginados que 'ocupan' o se instalan en una casa deshabitada de modo ilegal, sin ser dueños de esta)

- Eh... Yo no soy un okupa... ¬¬ En todo caso soy un okupa obligado porque por culpa de cierta perra estoy condenado a vivir acá ¬¬ -le recordó el Santo de Athena de la lira, refiriéndose a Pandora- Y del hermano de la perra... --

- Escuchame platería barata ¬¬ No llamés perra a la señorita Pandora si no querés terminar como material de fundición para monedas ¬¬ -le advirtió el joven Garuda, mostrando amenazadoramente el puño.

- Aicos ¿Desde cuando defendés a la señorita Pandora? O.oU Si vos la llamás copera del Inframundo... -0-U -le recordó el joven Gripphon, murmurándole al oído. (copera Las minas que atienden a los tipos en los cabaret's y los hacen tomar tragos xD)

- Bueno, pero con tal de insultar al platita este yo acoplo a cualquier bandera xD –le explicó con una sonrisa.

**Minos:** -.-u

**Aicos:** n-n

- Ey, ey... xD ¡Escuchen esto! –Rada les hizo señas para que se acercaran. A su lado, Lune sostenía felizmente el reproductor de mp3.

- ¿Mm? o.o

Ambos Jueces se acercaron y el inglés les colocó a cada uno un auricular de aparato en la oreja.

_"Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano _

_el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados _

_Y que siempre dice¡Abajo, arriba, abajo!  
Y tiene un estribillo que se pega,  
Que se pega y que nunca despega..."_

- Mmm... No está mal... –opinó el Kyoto de tez morena, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

- _¡Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla, claro que te clavo la sombrilla! _–cantaba el joven noruego, comenzando a bailar con el cuerpo sin dejar de agitar la cabeza.

- _¡Pero claro que te clavo, que te clavo la sombrilla!_

- _¡Ah, que te clavo la sombrilla! xD_

_"Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano _

_el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados _

_Y que siempre en una parte tiene un ¡Punchi, punchi, punchi, pun!"_

Al sucederse el estribillo, Aicos empezó a dar palmadas que imitaban el ritmo del tema, sobre su cabeza mientras sus dos compañeros imitaban sus movimientos.

_"Que se te pega, que se te pega,  
Que se te pega y nunca despega"_

Para cuando Pandora entró a la sala, dispuesta a tener un momento de relax, bebiendo un sorbo de delicioso té de manzana, recién preparadito por ella misma (**Sadick:** Casi se disloca la médula haciéndolo, pero obviemos eso xD), se encontró que el lugar estaba ocupado por cinco Espectros y un Santo de Athena que estaban... ¿Bailando?

Dispuestos en forma triangular, la coreo la encabezaba Aicos, quién parecía tener el control. A ambos lados de éste, estaban Rada y Minos. Por último, detrás de los jueces estaban, Lune al lado del Wyvern y Pharaon al lado del Gripphon; en el medio, estaba Orfeo.

_"Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano,  
el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados,  
porque siempre en una parte pide:  
¡Palmas, palmas, palmas!"_

Al compás de la letra, el grupo giraba en su lugar agitando las caderas y palmeando sobre sus cabezas y al llegar a la última línea, palmeaban más fuerte y además saltaban. (**Sadick:** Dioz... xD)

Pandora estaba anonadada. No sabría decir si era por ver a los Espectros más prestigiosos del Hades haciendo tamaña ridiculez o por que nunca había notado el buen físico que se lastraban los Kyotos en pantaloncito ajustadito y musculosa... En especial el negro que parecía chocolatín clarito brilloso y en exposición, listo para pegarle un buen lengüetazo.

KRACHZZZ! –fue el estruendo que produjo la bandeja metálica con la taza de porcelana importada con té, que se le resbaló de la mano y terminó en el piso; haciéndose añicos la dichosa tacita y derramando el líquido sobre la alfombra.

**Todos: **O.o?!

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!! Ò.Ó –ladró, arrancando un salto de sorpresa en todos los presentes- ¡¿Y qué hace el híbrido este acá?! ¬¬ -preguntó, señalando a Orfeo.

- ¿Cuál respondemos primero¿La primera o la segunda? xD–indagó cordialmente Minos, escondiéndose detrás de Aicos. El vodka que se había chupado le seguía haciendo efecto por lo visto...

- Eh... ¡La segunda!

- Bueno, respondiendo PRIMERO a la SEGUNDA pregunta de la señora Pandora...

- ¡Señorita!

- Sí, claro... Si vos sos señorita yo soy blanco xD –se mofó Garuda, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¡Waaaahhhjaajjajajajajajajajaja! XD –todos menos la chica estallaron en carcajadas en la sala.

- ¡RADAMANTHYS! Ò.ó –le chistó la arpísta, molesta porque el Wyvern se había acoplado a la gastada en su contra. O sea, no le importaba que los otros dos Jueces, el okupa (Orfeo), Lune y Pharaon se rieran de ella... ¿Pero Rada¡Ah, no! XD

- ¡P-perdón! XD Pero el chiste estaba bueno... xD

- Bueno, sigo... Respondiendo a la segunda pregunta de la SEÑORA Pandora, el okupa ta' acá porque Pharaon lo trajo... –habló Aicos, apaciguando las risas. Pandora lo miraba incrédula- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que al negro afeminado le mueva el platita... xD A vos se te ocurrió traerlo, así que no me jodás... xD

En fin. Luego de este pequeño momento de carcajada, el grupo procedió a explicar a su superior el motivo por el que los había encontrado en tal situación. A pedido de sus compañeros y de Orfeo, Lune le colocó los auriculares a Pandora y le hizo escuchar "El tema del verano"

Por un instante, la joven alemana se dejó llevar por el pegadizo ritmo pero al instante recuperó la compostura y empezó a desplegar un amplio vocabulario insultante contra los guerreros que iba desde_ "sarta barata de pelotudos"_ hasta _"hijos de un Jumbo yet 747 lleno de putas" _y seguimos...

- - -

La cena familiar del Inframundo transcurrió en relativa calma. Salvo que todos se habían corrido la bola por mensaje de texto a través del celular de que llevaran sus respectivos reproductores de mp3 a la cena para pasarse entre ellos "El tema del verano"

Lune se enteró que todos menos él, tenían reproductor de mp3. Y, sin quererlo, se transformó en el capo de la materia al tener el mejor equipo de todos... ¡¿Qué dirían todos si les dijera que se lo encontró de pedo luego de decidir el destino de un alma MUY molesta?! (**Sadick: **Qué culo... xD Yo también me quiero encontrar de modo tan boludo un ipod xD)

Otro chisme de la reunión contrabandista en la salita con computadora de Judesca, fue los celulares de puta madre que se lastraban los Kyotos, que no solo eran teléfono y cámara digital; sino también pen-drive y reproductor de mp3... ¡Todo un chiche!

También, otro de los chismes relevantes fue que el celular de Aicos era blanco nieve ¡Y HASTA LAS TECLAS TENÍA BLANCAS! Y el de Minos, era negro petroleo xD Rada iba a pegar una de sus particulares gastadas al joven Garuda cuando Pandora entró a la habitación y los llamó a todos a la mesa. La patota guardó los mp3/celulares para que la chica no sospechara nada y; toditos juntitos y haciendo el trencito enfilaron pa' la mesa comentando a ver cual sería el morfi de la noche, según el aroma que se sentía desde el comedor.

- - -

Después de la cena, Radamanthys se retiró a su habitación. Ni bien cerró la puerta, se puso a revisar de pies a cabezas el cuarto en busca de algo. La cama estaba sequita y hechita, esperándolo, no había rastros de agua por ningún lado ni nada... Por lo tanto... Rappy, el pulpo violador/acosador que lo asechaba constantemente, no se encontraba esta noche en su habitación... Gracias a Dios...

- Bueno... Supongo que esta noche voy a poder dormir en paz... –se dijo a sí mismo, una vez cambiado con su pijama a rayas y metido en la cama con las mantas hasta el mentón.

La noche avanzaba en calma. Aunque en el Inframundo no se la apreciaba del mismo modo que en el mundo humano, puesto que el cielo era de un intenso color rojizo, la luna llena que brillaba en el mundo de los vivos, se podía apreciar con igual intensidad en el mundo de los muertos, aunque rodeada de nubarrones carmesíes.

El silencio era absoluto. No se escuchaba ni al grillo (Sadick: Cof, cof... xD No pregunten por qué –con una espátula levanta el cadáver estrujado del grillo del piso...) cuando un leve chirrido acompañó el entreabrir de la puerta de la habitación del Wyvern.

La luz encendida del pasillo, apenas invadió la oscura habitación antes de volver a cerrarse la puerta. El movimiento de la puerta fue percibido al toque por el rubio inglés, aunque no se movió de su mullidita cama. Tal vez era Pandora controlando que los Jueces estuviesen dormidos y no de partuza por ahí...

El ruido de algo arrastrándose por la alfombra del piso de su habitación lo puso en alerta, provocando que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensasen. Alguien había entrado.

Frushh... fruussh... –se escuchaba. Y cada vez, el sonido se sentía más y más cerca. Como si se estuviera acercando.

Rada giró de lado sobre la cama, enrollándose parcialmente en las sábanas y quedando con la vista fija en la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Tragó saliva nervioso mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal, como si eso lo protegiera de la cosa intrusa en su cuarto.

El extraño ruido cesó para ser seguido por el de los resortes de su cama sonando al subirse algo encima de ella. Ese intruso, sea lo que sea, ya estaba sobre su cama.

- _"Mamita querida... TT"_ –lloraba mentalmente, cubriéndose la cara con las mantas.

- ¡Hmp! –algo punzante le había tocado la cabeza.

- Hmmmm... .u –ronroneó, acurrucándose un poco más lejos.

- ¡Hmp, hmp, hmp, hmp! –el mugido se repetía mientras varias cosas le punzaban la cabeza, la espalda, el hombro, el costado del brazo. ¡Como si se tratara de algo con más de dos brazos!

Ante los toques, el cuerpo del Wyvern comenzó a temblar hasta que ya no lo pudo resistir y se quitó las mantas de una, profiriendo un aterrador alarido:

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!

- ¡RADA! ¬¬ ¡SOY YO, IMBÉCIL! –le dijo Minos, prendiendo el velador de la mesa de luz para iluminar la habitación. El Kyoto albino se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su compañero, vestía un camisón de dormir blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se podía ver sobresalir el cuello de un pijama celeste con lunares blancos, del cual también se apreciaban sus pantalones que hacían juego. Los pies los tenía cubiertos por unas pantuflas de piel blancas y en la cabeza, un gorro del mismo color, con un pompón caído al costado.

- ¿Minos? O.o –preguntó al encontrarse con que un par de obres doradas lo miraban fijo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Porqué se le veían los ojos? Sencillo, porque tenía el flequillo levantado con una vincha de dormir, de esas que se pone uno en los ojos, la cual ahora la tenía sobre la frente.

- ¿Y quién más puede ser tarado¿Pandora? ¬¬u

- Eh... Sería una visita agradable... xD -contestó mientras un hilito de baba, se le deslizaba por la comisura de la boca.

- No te la recomiendo, coincido con el negro en que es como la gata Flora... xD

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

- Como la gata Flora... Cuando se la ponen grita, cuando se la sacan, llora... –explicó el chiste, luego de un leve bostezo.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE EL NEGRO SE TRINCÓ A PANDORA?! –le preguntó a gritos, sujetándolo del cuello del pijama- ¡Pará, dijiste _'Coincido con el negro'_¡¿Entonces vos también?!

- ¡Pffffffff¡Hace cuanto! XD –exclamó, soltando una risita divertida y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Por su aliento, Radamanthys dedujo que aún tenía una tranca de aquellas ya que, además de la media botella de vodka de la tarde, se clavó una botella de vino él solito en la cena... Y ni hablemos del panqué al Ruhm del postre...

- ¡HABLÁ MINOS! Ò.ó

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD –se seguía riendo el Kyoto mientras el otro lo zarandeaba para hacerlo reaccionar.

PAF! –fue el ruido seco que produjo la puerta al abrirse de golpe por una patada que alguien le profirió y que la hizo golpear contra la pared.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya estás acá, Minos¡No pensé que encontrarías el camino con la tranca que tenés encima! XD –exclamaba el joven Garuda, entrando como si nada a la habitación, vistiendo únicamente un camisón blanco largo hasta las rodillas, de mangas largas, igualito al de Minos; no llevaba pantuflas, puesto que andaba en patas por la vida xD En las manos traía lo que parecía ser una computadora portátil- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- ¿Los cables? Tomá xD –le dijo el mencionado, tirándole un manojo de cables que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón, para luego seguir riendo.

- ¡¿Negro, qué hacés acá?! ¬¬ -preguntó un molesto Wyvern, sin soltar a su compañero noruego- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con mi plasma?! Ò.ó

En efecto, el negro (perdón xD Aicos...) se había dirigido hacia la cortina que cubría la pared de enfrente a la cama del inglés, y la había abierto de par en par, revelando un enorme y lujoso televisor plasma.

- Nada, boludo... Solo voy a conectarlo a mi notebook para que podamos ver una cosa en pantalla grande –explicó brevemente, desenrollando el manojo de cables para conectar ambos aparatos sin prestar atención a sus dos compañeros.

- Pará¡¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba mi Plasma?! Ò.ó

- Porque mientras te hacías el banana importante luchando contra los Santos de Bronce nos vinimos con Minos para acá y nos vimos las tres del Señor de los Anillos seguidas en tu plasma... –confesó sin miramientos mientras sacaba de una mesita el control de la tele y la prendía. (9 horas de Legolas... xD)

- WHAT?! O0Ou –exclamó, totalmente shockeado por la abierta confesión- ¡Andá a mirar tus películas pedorras a tu tele, tarado! ¬¬ (**Sadick: **Fans' del Señor de los Anillos, a él! XD –señala a Rada)

- Yo no tengo un plasma de puta madre en mi habitación ¬¬ No ser el juguete sexual de Pandora tiene sus desventajas por desgracia... ¬¬u Conservaré el honor pero me pierdo de bellezas como esta... –musitó admirando el Plasma.

- ¡YO NO SOY EL JUGUETE SEXUAL DE LA SEÑORITA PANDORA!

- ¡Qué señorita ni qué ocho cuartos esa! XD ¡¿Quién mierda le va a creer que tiene 16 con ese pan de melones bajo el cuello y esa cara de vieja en conserva?! ¬¬u –le espetó, dándose la vuelta y tocándose unos pechos imaginarios de modo exagerado con las manos, a la altura de su propio, planito y trabajadito pechito- ¡Andáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD ¡Es el mismo verso de que Athena tiene 13¡No me lo creo ni aunque me muestre los documentos¡Con esas...!

- Jajajajajaja... xD –seguía riendo Minos. Rada lo había soltado y ahora el noruego estaba despatarrado a sus anchas en la cama, pataleando de la risa.

- ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¬¬Uu ¿Se puede saber a qué venís a mi habitación a esta hora y para qué mandaste a Minos también?

- ¡Para que vean lo que encontré! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría hacia la cama y se tiraba en ella, sentándose al lado del albino- A ver Minos, sentate xD –le dijo, levantándolo de un tirón y sentándolo derechito a su lado- ¿Estás cuerdo¿Sabés quién soy yo¿Cómo te llamás¿En qué país naciste¿Dónde estás ahora¿2x2 son 4? –a todas sus preguntas, el joven respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de la cabeza- Sí, estás bien –concluyó, cacheteándole la mejilla y girándole la cabeza hacia delante- ¡Rada, vení¿O te vas a perder del espectáculo? nn –lo invitó, palmeando el lugar a su lado de la cama.

- Mmmmmmrrrrrr... ò.ó ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ò.Ó ¡AGHHHHHHHH! O Anf... Anf... --U –su gruñido iba en aumento mientras se agarraba los cabellos dorados. Al instante, bajó su volumen, suspirando derrotado- Bueno... ¬¬

Cuando Rada se sentó al lado de Aicos para mirar la tele, el joven Garuda apretó unos cuantos botones y en la pantalla de la televisión apareció lo mismo que se veía en la pantalla de la computadora. Debajo se podía ver la barrita del Windows XP (Sadick: Bill Gates, pagame por el chivo xD) una ventana del Explorer abierta, mostrando la página de Internet de YouTube (Sadick: Estos también me deben guita por hacerles chivo) en donde había cargado un video.

- ¿Qué es esto, Aicos? --u

- Estaba haciendo huevo por Internet y se me dio por buscar a ver qué boludez encontraba... xD –explicó brevemente, con la portátil sobre las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto. En el plasma se podía ver el cursor de la computadora moviéndose por toda la pantalla hasta apretar un botón que hizo que el video ocupara toda la pantalla antes de darle play.

_"Este es el tema del verano _

_el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados..."_

Cierta musiquita tan conocida para ellos comenzó a sonar a medida que se ejecutaba el video ante las miradas atónitas de los dos jueces mayores que el negro. ¡Hasta Minos se volvió enteramente sobrio al darse cuenta lo que la pantalla mostraba...! XD (**Sadick: **Pobre Minos... Les juro que lo quiero eh! XD)

Luego de exactamente 1 minuto y 23 segundos, que es exactamente lo que duró el video, la habitación se volvió a sumergir en el silencio espectral de la noche esperando que alguien dijera algo...

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó, cerrando la notebook.

- Ta' mortal... oo –dijo apenas Radamanthys, intentando digerir lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Hay que hacerlo! –exclamó un alegre Minos, producto del alcohol consumido, extendiendo los brazos y esbozando una enorme e infantil sonrisa, para luego desplomarse sobre la cama. Rada lo miró estupefacto sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que de la boca del albino salió un sonoro ronquido.

- Buena idea la de Minos antes de que la tranca lo venciera¿Pero donde? –meditaba en pose pensativa sin poner reparos en su desplomado compañero.

- ¿En la orilla del río Aqueronte? –sugirió el rubio, zarandeando al joven Gripphon para que despertara- Es lo más cercano a una playa que tenemos por estos lares...

- Sí pero el agua del río Aqueronte no se parece al agua del mar... ¬¬ Más bien parecen los jugos gástricos del estómago cirrótico de Minos... ¬¬u

- El río Aqueronte tiene ese color por los vómitos de los borrachos con trancas como la de Minos que van a vomitar ahí ¬¬uU (Resuelto el misterio! XD)

- Ah, gracias... Y yo que me sentía culpable de la contaminación del ambiente por llevar siempre a Minos a vomitar ahí cuando se empedaba... xD Me quitaste una pena de encima –le dijo sin siquiera inmutarse- En fin, vos encargate de reunirlos a todos mañana DOS horas antes del desayuno en Judesca así les muestro el video y vemos donde lo hacemos... xD –y dicho esto, el negro levantó de las mechas al blanco y se lo llevó arrastrando por el piso fuera de la habitación- ¡Buenas noches, Rada; soñá con los angelitos!

- Mrrrff... ¬¬ -gruñó tirándole un almohadazo a la puerta que se cerraba detrás de Garuda.

- - -

El sol brillaba con intensa calidez sobre los bellísimos y floridos Campos de Eliseos esa mañana. Si bien el alba ya había concluido su espectáculo de nacimiento desde la misma oscuridad de la noche hasta extinguir a su predecesora; no dejaba de ser temprano para los ruidos molestos que se escuchaban por ahí.

- ¡Waaaaaahhh¡Qué sueño! –exclamó Hypnos, bostezando y desperezándose mientras se dirigía hacia el templo de su hermano menor, Thanatos, acompañado de las gráciles y serviciales ninfas que siempre asistían a los Dioses Gemelos- ¡THANATOS!

- ¡¿QUÉ QUERÉS?! ¬¬ ¡Callate Hypnos, estoy tratando de dormir! –se quejó el Dios de la Muerte, arrojándole un almohadazo desde el interior de su templo para ahuyentarlo.

- ¡Uy que humores! –musitó el rubio, esquivando el proyectil entrando resueltamente al templo de la Deidad de cabellera y ojos color plata, haciéndole una seña a sus ninfas acompañantes para que lo esperaran afuera- ¡Ese no es modo de saludar a tu querido, amado, adorado y respetado hermano mayor, Thanatitos! –le espetó en tono alegre, al encontrarlo en plena retirada a sus aposentos.

- No sos nada de eso para mí ¬¬ ¡Y no me digás Thanatitos! ¬¬ -gruñó, acomodándose la amplia bata negra que traía abierta- ¡LARGO! –le ladró al séquito de ninfas que se acercaban a asistirle con sus chillonas vocecitas diciendo _"¡Señor Thanatos¡Señor Thanatos!"_ (Perras...)

- Qué modo es ese de tratar a nuestras serviciales doncellas¿Eh, hermanito? –indagó, acercándosele y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, para comenzar a masajeárselos.

- Algo interrumpe mi sueño desde hace dos horas... u.uU –confesó finalmente, en tono más manso, dejándose llevar por la relajante sensación que el masaje en sus hombros le provocaba y le ablandaba el resto de las extremidades- Y es algo muy molesto que no me deja volver a dormirme... TT

- Bueno, pero no tenés que tomártela con las niñas si ellas no tienen nada que ver... Y tampoco conmigo que jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo para molestarte... No es justo ni para ellas ni para mí –lo regañó en tono calmo mientras movía de modo circular sus hombros, haciéndole tronar los huesos.

- Hmmmm... –musitó totalmente relajado, dejando que los brazos de su hermano lo llevaran hacia delante y hacia atrás con sus masajes.

- Bueno¿Y qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

- No sé, pero escuchá –le dijo, señalando con el dedo el aire mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, totalmente flácido como un fideo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y escucharon el murmullo de una música que se oía a lo lejos desde la otra entrada al templo del Dios de la Muerte.

- Por lo visto viene de afuera... o.o –comentó el Dios del Sueño, soltando a su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia la salida para ver de qué se trataba.

- Yo ya miré y no vi nada –musitó su gemelo de ojos plateados, siguiéndolo.

Ambos Dioses salieron hacia la entrada del templo, pero no encontraron nada más que los coloridos y perfumados campos floridos de los extensos jardines de Eliseo que se extendían infinitamente hacia el horizonte.

- Abajo, tal vez... o.o –murmuró la Deidad de la estrella de David tatuada en la frente, bajando los escalones del recinto en dirección al campo. Su hermano menor venía detrás de él en silencio, bostezando de tanto en tanto- Hmmm... -.-U –musitó, llegando al borde la pendiente en donde una leve brisa agitó sus largos y finos cabellos dorados junto con su bata color violeta, la cual se cerró en un cruce de brazos con la mirada fija en el valle florido que se extendía a sus pies.

- ¿Qué, qué¿Qué encontraste? –indagó su gemelo, acercándosele- ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!!! O.o

Debajo de ellos, en el extenso valle minado de flores y árboles frutales que se extendía a los pies de la colina en la que yacían los Templos de los Dioses Gemelos yacía un inmenso lago de claras aguas azuladas en cuya orilla...

- ¡ARENA¡SUCIA, BURDA Y ASQUEROSA ARENA! Ò.ó –exclamó indignado Thanatos al ver la gran cantidad de arena que yacía en una de las orillas del lago, abarcando aproximadamente unos 100 metros de ancho por otros 100 de largo.

En esta improvisada playa se podía apreciar a toda la tropa del Inframundo, sí, a los 108 Espectros, del primer al último imbécil de armadura violeta, parado en la arena en varias filas, uno al ladito del otro con... ¿Una sombrilla delate?

- ¿Qué hacen? -.-U –se pregunta un curioso Hypnos, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras entornaba los párpados para agudizar la vista.

_"...Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Pero claro que te clavo, que clavo la sombrilla.  
¡Ah! Que te calvo la sombrilla..."_

_Bailaban los espectros sobre la arena en fachas playeras, moviendo de modo circular cada uno su sombrilla cerrada, sin desclavarla del piso._

_"Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados Y que siempre dice¡Abajo, arriba, abajo!  
Y tiene un estribillo que se pega,  
Que te pega y que nunca despega..._

_Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Pero claro que te clavo, que clavo la sombrilla.  
¡Ah! Que te calvo la sombrilla..._

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados Y que siempre en una parte tiene un ¡Punchi, punchi, punchi, pun!  
Que se te pega, que se te pega,  
Que se te pega y nunca despega_

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano,  
el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados,  
porque siempre en una parte pide:  
¡Palmas, palmas, palmas!  
Y que siempre tiene un meneo sensual.  
¡Sensual!"_

Los Dioses Gemelos escuchaban atónitos la letra de la canción que se escuchaba a todo volumen por cada rincón de los sagrados Campos de Eliseos.

La música venía de los enormes parlantes del equipo de música instalado allí. Se podía ver a Aicos vestido con musculosa blanca bien ajustada, shorts de playa floreados, luciendo varios collares, pulseras y brazaletes de cuentas de maderas; sentado con el ecualizador del equipo de música, haciendo el papel de DJ xD

El primero en reaccionar fue Thanatos:

- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! Ò.Ó –bramó sin importarle si lo escucharon o no. Rápidamente comenzó a elevar su cosmos con la intención de arrojar contra ellos su más poderosa técnica.

_"Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Pero claro que te clavo, que clavo la sombrilla.  
Que te clavo la sombrilla..."_

- _Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla, Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla..._ xD –comenzó a cantar alegremente el Dios del Sueño, tomando a su hermano por las muñecas para hacerlo bailar con él.

_"...Pero claro que te clavo, que clavo la sombrilla.  
Que te calvo la sombrilla..."_

- ¡Hypnos¡¿Qué hacés¡Soltame! Ò.ó –le ordenó el Dios de la estrella de cinco puntas tatuada en la cabeza, tratando de resistirse al forzado baile en vano. Hypnos tenía más fuerza que él y lo obligaba a bailar estúpidamente un estúpido baile- ¡Los voy a matar!

_"Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla,  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla..."_

**¿Fin? Tal vez... xD**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Sadick: **El primer fanfic del 2007!!! XD Al menos el primero mío... xD Qué se yo...

**Hypnos: **Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla, Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla...

**Sadick: **En fin xD Hypnos sigue con el tema del verano xD La cosa es así... Este tema es de una propaganda de la compañía de celulares CTI Movil (Otro que me deben lo del chivo... ¬¬) El tema por estos lares se hizo re-famoso y hasta se llega a considerar un tema de música! XDD Si alguno está al pedo por una de esas casualidades, que busque el video de la propaganda en Internet para matarse de risa un rato... xD Qué se le va a hacer... Por acá en Argentina somos productores innatos de este tipo de boludeces XD Y bue... Cada loko con su tema y cada maestro con su librito...

Y lo de Rappy, el pulpo xD Surgió un día de secundaria jodiendo con Anto, que me andaba contando que en los primeros doujinshis hentais estaba prohibido dibujar el órgano sexual masculino (medio pedorro... --) Y para suplirlo dibujaban el tentáculo de un pulpo que violaba a la mina... (Agh... xX) Bue xD de eso salió lo de Rappy (Rape violación) ya más adelante el pulpito tendrá su historia xD Y QUÉ HISTORIA!

En fin... Nos vemos en otra oportunidad XD

Sayou!!! 0

- - -

**Esperen! Me olvidaba de alguien!!**

Cuando Hades regresó de la superficie de hacerle una visita a su hermano mayor, Poseidón, encontró a sus dos sirvientes más cercanos, los Dioses Gemelos, bailando como idiotas a un lado del Templo de Thanatos y, más abajo, a toda su tropa bailando "_El tema del Verano: Te clavo la sombrilla"_ sobre un montículo de arena, extendido desde la orilla de uno de los tantos lagos de Eliseos.

- Por mi hermano Zeus... –exclamó pasmado- Esto es una plaga... O.o –agregó recordando que venía de ver a su hermano y a sus Generales Marinos haciendo el mismo pasito con la sombrilla en el Soporte Principal del Templo de Poseidón- El mundo de los Dioses está en peligro...

* * *

**Ahora sí, FIN! **


End file.
